People with vision impairment usually use a white cane as their primary tool for wayfinding and obstacle detection. Environmental cues, though not always reliable, are used to support the decision making of the visually impaired at various levels of navigation and situation awareness. Due to differences in spatial perception as compared to sighted people, they often encounter physical as well as information barriers along a trip.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.